Camp Of Secrets
by SerenityEndymion
Summary: The gang's back for a 2nd year at camp. This time all of Connect 3 will be there. What happens when Shane's cousin shows up-With a past that haunts her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, I know what you're thinking, another story!? Well, I had the inspiration last night for this and I wanted to get it out there. So here it is!!**

I got out of the car and was greeted with the familiar smell of the woods. That told me exactly where I was-Camp Rock. You

see, my father, Brown, owns this camp. I decided to come along with him this year.

"Claire, could you come help me here please?" called my father "Sure Dad." I said and walked over to him," What do you need

help with?" "Well, you can grab your bags and put them in our cabin. Your mom already has the other stuff taken care of,

love." He said "Alright." I said and grabbed my bags. I walked into our cabin and set my stuff on my bed. I ran back out and

asked my Dad "Hey, can I go exploring?" "Sure love! Just be back in time to pick up your schedule." He said "Thanks Dad!" I

said, kissed him on the cheek and ran off with my ipod to go explore. I turned it on to my favorite artist- Paramore. I guess I

should take this time to explain some things to you. Well, my name is Claire Delaney Gray, Shane Gray is my cousin, Brown is

my dad, Dee is my mom- yes shocker right? - And I am 16. I was walking along when I saw a catering truck. I squinted my

eyes and saw that it said _Connie's Catering _on it. Hm, well, looks like the food will be better than the last time I was here. Just

thinking about what happened last time makes me sad. I better not think about that. Just then I saw a girl come out of the

truck with what looked like her mom behind her. She was carrying a bunch of boxes and she almost lost her balance. I ran

over and grabbed some of the boxes from her. "Here, let me help you. You look like you're in need of some help." I said.

"Thanks." She said "You're welcome." I said "I'm Mitchie." She said. So _this _is the girl my cousin talks about. "Hey, I'm Claire.

My cousin, Shane, doesn't shut up about you." I said "Shane is you're cousin?!" she said "Yup. Thank you sooo much for

making him the way he is now instead of the Diva pop star guy." I thanked her. "You're welcome. The Diva act was annoying-

don't you think?" she asked "YES! Finally some one besides my dad and Nate think that." I said "What about Jason?" she

asked as we set the boxes down on the counter in the kitchen. I laughed "Jason, all he cares about are birds and birdhouses."

I said. Mitchie laughed right along with me. Just then my cousin burst in the room. "MITCHIE!" he yelled. "OW! Shane, there

are people who _WANT _to be able to hear you know." I said. Mitchie laughed. Shane turned and looked at me, "CLAIRE!?" he

asked. "Yup." I replied "Wow, I haven't seen you in three years. You look…" he surveyed my look "Different." He said. "Yes I

clearly know that Shane. I'm not the same little 13 year old who loved anything pink and purple." I said. "I can guess that." He

said. "Whatever." I mumbled. "Nice meeting you Mitchie but my dad needs me." I said and high tailed it out of there. I got

halfway down the steppes but Shane grabbed onto my jacket. "SHANE!!" I yelled in frustration. "Why did you change your

whole look? I mean you changed everything about you style from you hair, all the way down to those converse clad feet of

yours." He asked me "You know perfectly why" I said in a bitter tone. "No I don't." he said. "Yes you do! I changed because of

_HIM._ Now let me GO!" I yelled and ran back to the cabin. I sat down on my bed and punched my pillow, letting all the anger out

on the poor-defenseless pillow. After I had calmed down I went to find my dad. I didn't see him at the cabin so he probably

was at introduction with mom and the rest of the campers. I walked along until I found the beach jam stage. I was staring at

my feet the whole time that I didn't notice the person in front of me until I bumped into them "Sorry. I wasn't watching where I

was going." I said. "Obviously." Said the girl and she returned to putting on her makeup. Mitchie came up to me then. "Don't

bother with her. Tess is just a bitch." She said. "Thanks." I said just then my mom got on the stage. "Hey everybody! My name

is Dee La Duke and I'm the musical director here at camp rock." "Hi Dee." Said everyone. "Here at camp rock we _SING!_ So let's

try that again." "_Hi Dee!"_ everyone sang. "That's more like it. Now this year we will be having 4 special instructors. Come on

up! Yes Claire this involves you." Said mom. I got up from the log I was on and went on stage. Next to me were Shane, Jason,

and Nate. Oh JOY! Sarcasm. "Now, I know that most of you know who they are but I'm just going to have them introduce

themselves and say what class they're teaching." Said Mom "Hey, I'm Nate and I'm teaching vocals." He passed the mic on to

Jason "Hey everybody! I'm Jason and I'm teaching guitar 10." He passed the mic on to Shane "Hey every one I'm Shane and

I'll be teaching Dance again this year." He handed the mic to me. "Alright, no one here knows me except for these guys up

here and Mitchie so, I'm Claire Gray, Shane's cousin, and I have a couple things to say, 1. I don't know what I'll be teaching

seeing as this is the first I heard of it and 2. Mom, why'd you make me come up here? I didn't sign up for this!" I said "I know

that Claire, your father and I signed you up. You'll be teaching music history and theory." Said mom. "Thanks." I said. I think

she noticed the sarcasm in my voice 'cause she gave me a stern look that meant 'Just deal with it'. "Claire will only be teaching

this for the first few weeks of summer then she will be taking classes like the rest of you." Said Mom.

Now I wish I didn't come.


	2. REAL chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Last time I only got 1 review (Thanks Kandi!) so, I'm hoping for a little more. Please! Reviews make me super happy! Alright, VAMANOS! (Spanish for let's go!)**

After introduction I hopped of the stage. "Claire!" someone called. I turned around to see _HIM_. "What do you want?" I asked bitterly

"I didn't know you were coming. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked "Well, hmmmmmmm, I don't know, maybe it's because I lost contact with you 3 YEARS AGO! And it's all because of what you did." I told him and started to walk away "What'd I do?" he asked UGH! I hate him. How could he possibly not know? "You know perfectly well what you did." I said and turned away. I walked on and didn't even look back at him.

It was later in the day and I was walking. I noticed this empty cabin. I peeked inside and saw a baby black grand piano. I walked in and went towards the piano. I lightly brushed my fingers over the ivory keys. I looked around and saw no one was around. I sat down and grabbed my song book from my bag. I started to play a song I wrote about three years back about my break up with _him_.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

**Nate's P.O.V.**

I was walking along thinking about how camp was going to be different this year. Not only does the girl I love hate me but she changed her whole look. Just then I heard a girl say "OMG! It's Nate Black!" I ran as fast as I could out of there. On my way I tripped and fell into some bushes. The girls just ran past me. Man are they clueless. I heard a sound. It sounded like some one playing the piano "_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
but though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me" _

They sounded really sad. For some reason the voice sounded really familiar. When I thought the coast was clear I stood up. I heard quiet sobbing. I waited for a while until I was sure the coast was officially clear I turned around to see the girl retreating from the room. All I saw was the back of her head. She had dirty blonde hair. I went in the room and ran my fingers over the keys. Great, now I have a mystery girl to find.

Claire's P.O.V.

After I played I started to sob quietly. I heard the door open. "Claire, are you alright?" asked a voice that I recognized belonged to Mitchie. I couldn't answer her. "Come with me. I'll take you to your cabin and you can tell me all about it. So we walked to my cabin. I fell down face first on my bed. Mitchie just rubbed my back and was saying soothing words to me. I continued to cry. A few minutes later my dad came in. "What's wrong Claire?" he asked I couldn't say anything again. "She was playing a song on the piano and it sounded like it was about a guy." Said Mitchie. "Ah," he said. I could just see him shaking his head through my tears. "I thought she'd be alright after three years but I guess seeing him here has brought back a lot of memories that she didn't want to remember." He said. "What happened?" she asked. "Now I will leave her to telling you that story, poppet." He said and I could here his retreating footsteps.

A few minutes later I was calmed down. "If you don't mind, I would like to know the story, if it doesn't hurt you too much to tell. I can totally understand if you don't want to talk about it." Mitchie started rambling. I let out a wet laugh "It's alright. I'll tell you the story. It started here at camp three years ago….

_Flash back_

_I was 13 years old and it was my first time at camp rock. Last year my cousin Shane had come and had a lot of fun so I decided to come. He and his two friends were coming again so they could have more fun. One of his friends was Nathaniel Black. He and I became fast friends. We were inseparable. We became the best of friends. I noticed that as the summer progressed I started to look at Nate as more than a friend. One day I talked to him about it and he felt the same way. We started going out. About 1 month later Shane had told me Nate wanted to meet me by the lake. So, I went to the lake to see him. What I saw there was not what I had expected. I saw Nate and Tess's little sister, Taylor, who was our age, making out. I gasped and Nate pulled away from her. Tears had started to well up in my eyes and saw that Taylor had a smirk on her face. I felt the tears starting to come and I ran back to my cabin and flopped down on my bed. That night and the rest of the nights for a year I cried myself to sleep. _

_End Flashback_

"Oh my gosh." Said Mitchie I just looked down at my feet. She gave me a hug. "I can't believe he did that." She said. "I never spoke to him again after that. I only just spoke to him after greeting this morning." I said.

Just then Shane, Jason and a girl I never saw before came running in. Shane came up to me and said in a soft comforting voice "Hey, I heard about what happened. You alright?" I could only nod my head because I could still feel tears coming. He hugged me and sat down on the bed next to me. For once he was being the caring type person I know he is inside. "Hey Jase, who's your friend?" asked Mitchie "OH! Guys, I'd like you to meet my girl friend Kandi" he said. I looked at her. She was really pretty; she was 5'6 it looked like, long dark brown wavy hair and brown eyes. "Thanks Jason" she said in a sarcastic tone. I'm beginning to like this girl already. "I met her while working on my birdhouse." Said Jason. "Of course you would meet some one there Jase, It's only your nature." I said. It went silent for a wile. The Kandi broke it after a minute by saying "Corn Pops rule!" we all laughed. I got up off the bed and put my arm around her shoulder and smiled at her while saying "I believe this is the start to a beautiful friendship. I'm Claire, if you haven't already guessed." "Hi Claire. As you already know I'm Kandi." She said. "How old are you?" I asked her "19, turning 20 soon. **(Sorry, I had to do this Kandi. Seeing as Jason (Kevin)'s 20 I needed to make you around his age.)" **"Cool. I'm 16 and Mitchie is 17." I said. "Hey, I can speak for my self you know. I _do_ have voice." She said "And what a beautiful voice it is." Said Shane while wrapping her in a hug. I just laughed and shook my head while smiling. "So what are you here for?" asked Mitchie "Well, I think I would be here for music wouldn't I seeing as this is camp rock." She said. We laughed "Actually it's because I dance and Just all around music. Also, I'm here to have fun." She answered "Well, we'll defiantly have some fun times here. Right Mitch?" I said "Totally. Oh! Claire, do you want to move into Mine, Caitlyn, and Kandi's cabin? We have an extra bed." Said Mitchie. "Sure let me go ask my dad." I said and ran off to find him. I found him on the back porch. "Hey dad." I said. "Hey love. Well, you certainly look better." He said "I feel better to. It was all thanks to Mitchie and Shane. Oh! Speaking of Mitchie, she, Kandi, and Caitlyn have an extra bed in their cabin and they asked me to move in with them. I know I have to get up early for class and all but-"he cut me off by saying "Sure, go a head and have fun with the girls. Mitchie and you have to both get up at the same time seeing as she has to work in the kitchen." I hugged him and said "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I ran off back into the cabin. "Good news. I can move in with you guys. It's a good thing the only thing I unpacked was my ipod and song book. Hey, where is my song book?" I asked looking all over seeing as it wasn't on my bed. "Claire, calm down. I have it right here." Said Shane. I ran to grab it from him but he held it up high where I couldn't reach it seeing as I was only 5'0. "Gimme that back!" I yelled. "I will as soon as you tell me who you wrote the song "My Immortal" for." He said. Crap! No one was supposed to read that! I guess I should just answer truthfully. "It's about _HIM_." I said seeing as I wasn't very comfortable with speaking his name. Shane understood and gave it back. I picked up my bags and said "Let's go!" we headed towards the door. I opened it when I saw _HIM_ and another girl walking past. He looked towards me and caught my gaze for a second. I gave him a harsh glare and he flinched away. "Oh my gosh. Nate and Caitlyn!" Said Mitchie in a surprised tone, She looked at me and I could guess what her thoughts were. "Don't worry. I can handle this. I'm still goanna bunk with you guys. All we have to do is make sure Caitlyn knows NOTHING about my past with Him." I said. "Got it." Said the girls


	3. Chapter 3

Hey

_**Hey! Sorry about the mix up earlier from the last chapter. For some reason I posted the chapter for SEOSL as the chapter for COS. I really messed up. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own NADA, ZERO, ZELP, and ZILCH! AKA NOTHING!**_

So far camp has gone good. I moved into their cabin, met Caitlyn, and kept my secret. Caitlyn is turning out to be a really good friend. Thankfully I haven't had any run-ins with _him _all this week. My teaching is over- partly because I'm such a horrible history teacher, which is because History has always been my least favorite and my worst subject aside from math. I am now just taking classes. Shane's class is my favorite because it's dance, I mean, who doesn't love to dance?

I was sitting on my bed in my cabin reading _Twilight_ when my dad came in. "Hey poppet, I got a surprise for ya." He said. I looked at my friends then looked back at my dad. "Okay, what's the surprise?" I asked. "Okay, well first things first, remember how we ordered all your dance shoes before you decided to come here?" he asked. I nodded my head still confused. "Well, here ya go." He said and handed me a large brown box. I opened it and inside were my dance shoes- my point shoes, regular ballet shoes, jazz shoes, jazz sneakers, and even some foot undies that people usually wore for modern dance. "Thank you!" I said and hugged him. He laughed. "That's not all, Lindsay come in here!" he called and in came one of my instructors and best friends Lindsay Jay. "EEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!!" we scram and hugged. "Guys, this is my friend Lindsay, Lindsay meet Caitlyn, Kandi, and Mitchie." I said. "Hi." They said. "Also, Lindsay has some great new for you." Said Dad "What is it Linds?" I asked "Okay, you know that dance competition you had to miss because you were coming here?" she asked "Yeah…." "Well, after some fabulous tasks performed by me- by tasks I mean working over time at the studio for teachers who couldn't make it- I got the competition moved here, to camp rock! It's going to be in the Camp Rock Theater." She said "OH Em GEE!" I said and I probably would've squeezed the living day lights out of her if my dad didn't stop me. "Thanks Brown. Well, I'll leave you to practice. I'll be seeing you around because I'm helping Shane with dance. He's having trouble trying to learn tap, jazz, modern, and ballet." She said, laughed, and then went out. My dad followed her. "Oh my gosh! I have to start practicing! Sorry to ditch you guys but I'm going to the dance room to practice." I said while grabbing all my shoes and my cd with my music on it.

I ran and ran until I finally got there- I had stopped to change into my dance clothes in my dad's cabin. I put on my jazz shoes first. I then opened the CD player and put in my music. I got into place and hit play on the remote.

_**Two three four,  
(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)  
(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)**_

Well my heart knows me better than I know myself  
so I'm gonna let it do all the talking.  
(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)  
I came across a place in the middle of nowhere  
with a big black horse and a cherry tree.  
(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)

I fell in fear, upon my back  
I said don't look back, just keep on walking.  
(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)  
when the big black horse said looked this way, he said hey lady, will you marry me?  
(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)

But I said no, no, no,no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me  
no, no, no,no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me

(ooooo,woo-hoo)

and my heart had a problem, in the early hours,  
so it stopped it dead for a beat or two.  
(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)  
but I cut some cord, and I shouldn't have done that,  
and it won't forgive me after all these years  
(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)

So I sent her to a place in the middle of nowhere with a big black horse and a cherry tree.  
(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)  
Now it won't come back, cause it's oh so happy and now I've got a hole for the world to see  
(woo-hoo ooo,woo-hoo)

and it said no, no, no,no-no-no  
I said no, no, you're not the one for me  
no, no, no,no-no-no  
said no, no, you're not the one for me

(ooooo,woo-hoo) (not the one for me, yeah)  
(ooooo,woo-hoo)  
said no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no  
you're not the one for me (woo hoo)  
no,no,no,no,(woo hoo) no,no,no,no  
you're not the one for me

Big black horse and a cherry tree  
I can't quite get there cause my hearts forsaken me yeah yeah yeah  
big black horse and a cherry tree  
I can't quite get there cause my hearts forsaken me __

__I hit my ending pose. I was breathing really hard.I had hit all my moves perfectly. I grabbed my water- well, propel- and sat in one of the chairs. I looked into the mirrors- yeah, we got mirrors,Curtosy of the dance studio I got to. We had just gotten new mirrors and gave the used ones to camp rock- and saw my hair was a mess, even if my hair was down. I grabbed my purse and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I wrapped all my hair around the band, put on a protective hair net, and added a lot of bobby pins. Finally, I sprayed it with mega hold hairspray. There, now it wont fall. I took off my jazz shoes and put them in the box. I decided to do ballet next. I pulled out my point shoes and ouch pads. I took off my shorts leaving me in my purple leotard and tights. I put the ouch pads over my toes and pulled down my tights so they covered my feet. **(theese are called convertible tights. Most of the dancers at my studio have theese so we can change quickly inbetween classes.) **I then put on my point shoes. I stood up and got into place in releve. **(Pronounced Rel a vay. Defintion: ****Raised****. ****A ****raising of the body on the points or demi-pointes, point or demi-Pointe. Credit to (American ballet theatre) for the definition.) ** I turned on the music and began to dance to "River Flows in You" by Yiruma, also known as, to my fellow Twilighters, as Bella's lullaby. The dance was very tricky. There were many Pirouette's and Echappe sur les Point's and even Assemble's and Fouette's which are very hard to do in point shoes.

**Shane's P.O.V.**

I was walking by the dance cabin when I heard the song "Big Black Horse and a Cherry Tree" by KT Tunstle playing. I looked into the dance room to see Claire doing all these complicated dance moves I do not know the names of. Who knew she was that good? "Wow." I said. "Yup, Claire is one of our best dancers back at the studio." Said a voice. I turn around to see this girl, well, young lady, who looks about 20 with dark brown hair and blue eyes. "Who are you?" I asked her. She laughed "I am Lindsay Jay. Claire's friend and instructor at the dance studio. You must be Shane. I am your assistant for teaching tap, Jazz, modern, and Ballet. What you see Claire doing now is she is practicing her Jazz routine for the upcoming dance competition. It's taking place here at camp rock." She said. "Cool. I never knew Claire was that good." I said pointing towards the cabin. "Yeah, she is amazing." She said. I heard the music stop. I heard Claire breathing heavily. I walked back over to the window. She was on a chair drinking her water. She then put away the jazz shoes. She took off her shorts and was only in the leotard and tights; I learned what they were when she came over to our house once in that attire. She put these purple things that looked like half socks over her toes and sheer unrolled her tights. She then put on these shoes that I remember she called point shoes and how she told me about her wanting so bad to get into them. Well, now it looks like she has. She finished tying them up and walked over to the middle of the floor in the middle of the mirrors. She sprang up onto her toes and it looked like it hurt. I winced. "It may look like it hurts because it does if you don't have the ouch pads on- those little things that look like half socks." Said Lindsay. She turned on the music which was a slow piano balled that I recognized as, what she called it, "Bella's Lullaby". She then began to dance and I was amazed. I'll have to get her to dance like that in class.

**End Authors note: Okay. That was chapter three. I wrote this thinking about ballet because I was teaching my little friend in 7****th**** grade some of the stuff we do in my ballet class seeing as she goes to a different studio. Well, as for those little stars I need to define some stuff for you if you were totally lost on those words.**

** Definitions:**

**Pirouette: (pronounced: Peer wet) **Whirl or spin. A complete turn of the body on one foot, on point or demi-Pointe. Pirouettes are performed en **dedans**, turning inward toward the supporting leg, or en **dehors**, turning outward in the direction of the raised leg. Correct body placement is essential in all kinds of pirouettes. The body must be well centered over the **supporting leg** with the back held strongly and the hips and shoulders aligned. The force of momentum is furnished by the arms, which remain immobile during the turn. The head is the last to move as the body turns away from the spectator and the first to arrive as the body comes around to the spectator, with the eyes focused at a definite point which must be at eye level. This use of the eyes while turning is called "spotting." Pirouettes may be performed in any given position, such as **sur le cou-de-pied**, en **attitude**, en **arabesque**, **à la seconde**, etc. Credit to for definition. You may want to go to that website for some of the definitions to these words. If the don't hyperlink to it the website is: a b t. org / education/ dictionary/ index. Html (without spaces of course).

Echappe: (Pronounced A Shaw pay) Escaping or slipping movement. An échappé is a level opening of both feet from a closed to an open position. There are two kinds of échappés: échappé sauté, which is done with a spring from the fifth position and finishes in a **demi-plié** in the open position, and **échappé sur** **les pointes**, or demi-pointes, which is done with a **relevé** and has straight knees when in the open position. In each case échappés are done to the second or fourth position, both feet traveling an equal distance from the original center of gravity. Credit to for definition. You may want to go to that website for some of the definitions to these words. If the don't hyperlink to it the website is: a b t. org / education/ dictionary/ index. Html (without spaces of course).

Assemble: (Pronounced Ah sawn blay) Assembled or joined together. A step in which the working foot slides well along the ground before being swept into the air. As the foot goes into the air the dancer pushes off the floor with the **supporting leg**, extending the toes. Both legs come to the ground simultaneously in the fifth position. If an assemblé is **porté** it requires a preparatory step such as a **glissade** to precede it. If an assemblé is **en tournant** it must be preceded by a preparatory step. Assemblés are done **petit** or **grand** according to the height of the **battement** and are executed **dessus**, **dessous**, **devant**, **derrière**, **en avant**, **en arrière** and **en tournant**. They may be done **en face**, **croisé**, **effacé** or **écarté**. Assemblé may also be done with a beat for greater brilliance. In the Cecchetti assemblé both knees are bent and drawn up after the **battement** so that the flat of the toes of both feet meet while the body is in the air. Credit to for definition. You may want to go to that website for some of the definitions to these words. If the don't hyperlink to it the website is: a b t. org / education/ dictionary/ index. Html (without spaces of course).

Fouette: (Pronounced: FO ET a) Whipped. A term applied to a whipping movement. The movement may be a short whipped movement of the raised foot as it passes rapidly in front of or behind the supporting foot or the sharp whipping around of the body from one direction to another. There is a great variety of fouettés: petit fouetté, which may be **devant**, à la seconde or **derrière** and executed **à terre**, **sur la demi-pointe** or **sauté**; and grand fouetté, which may be **sauté**, **relevé** and **en tournant**. . Credit to for definition. You may want to go to that website for some of the definitions to these words. If the don't hyperlink to it the website is: a b t. org / education/ dictionary/ index. Html (without spaces of course).

My final notes are

a.) REVIEW!! And b.) VOTE MCCAIN/PALIN 2008!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 4! In this chapter you'll be introduced to another new character. I'm not giving that away yet. So come on my fellow readers, on to the chapter!**

I woke up to the sound of Mitchie's alarm clock. I guess she saw I was awake because she said "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." "Don't worry. I need to get up because if I don't then I will be practically impossible to wake up." I said. We laughed. Just then Kandi groaned in her sleep "Jaaasssssooooooonnnnnn" she mumbled. We laughed "It looks like someone's having a good dream." I said. We laughed. I got up and grabbed my clothes for the day- a black tank top with a bunch of writing on it that's about dance that I can't read the words **(I actually have this shirt. It's true; the writing is so small I can't read it. Plus, it's in a weird calligraphy type font.), **my black leotard, black tights, and black soffee shorts. I also grabbed my make-up. "Feeling a little Goth today are we?" Asked Mitchie. I laughed**. "**Not really. It's just I'm meeting up with Lindsay for practice early today and my pink tights were dirty." I explained. Mitchie nodded. "See ya!" I said and went into the bathroom. I took a shower, fixed my hair, got dressed, and put on my make-up. I threw on my converse and grabbed my dance bag. When I got back Mitchie was already gone. I then headed off to the dance room.

When I got there I put on my jazz sneakers. I then went over to the stereo and put in the CD of recordings done by me when I was 14. The first track was a song I called "Alter Ego." I stood in the middle of the floor and started to stretch. Next was a song I recorded about _Him. _I called it "You Think". This song made me cry so I changed it to the next one. It was called "Smile." It was a fun upbeat one. Since I was done stretching I decided to sing and dance along with it. I put it on pause and went over to the bin of props. I grabbed a microphone. I stood in the center of the floor and hit play on the remote.

_**Smile, Come On Baby Just Smile...**_

You and your black moods,  
You and your additude  
It's something that can do without.  
You and your black rain,  
You and your sick-ick game  
That I can never figure out.

Now I'm walking through the city,  
everything is pretty  
I've lightened the load,  
I'm nuts and you know.  
But suddenly it's sunny,  
I'm findin' that I'm running from you, from you, from you.

Does it hurt when you Smile  
You're a kill joy a bad boy,  
Slippin' off your word to the world  
Just pretend for a while  
life isn't gonna get cha  
Yea you know it really isn't your style  
But it isn't gonna kill you to Smile

Smile, Come On Baby Just Smile...  
Smile, Come On Baby Just...

You and your cool stare,  
Lookin' through messed hair  
So laid back that you're falling down.  
You and your weird friends,  
stuff that just don't end  
Remind me not to come around.

Walking through the city,  
everything is pretty  
I've lightened the load,  
I'm nuts and you know.  
But suddenly it's sunny,  
I'm findin' that I'm running from you, from you, from you.

Does it hurt when you Smile  
You're a kill joy a bad boy  
Slippin' off your word to the world  
Just pretend for a while  
life isn't gonna get cha  
Yea you know it really isn't your style  
But it isn't gonna kill you to Smile

Come on Baby Just!!  
Come on Baby Just!!  
Come on Baby Just!!

Now we're walking through the city,  
everything is pretty  
I've lightened the load  
I'm nuts and you know.  
But suddenly it's sunny,  
I'm findin' that I'm running from you, from you, from you.

Does it hurt when you Smile  
You're a kill joy a bad boy  
Slippin' off your word to the world  
Just pretend for a while  
life isn't gonna get cha  
Yea you know it really isn't your style  
But it isn't gonna kill you to Smile

Isn't gonna kill you to smile  
Isn't gonna kill you to smile  
Isn't gonna kill you to smile

Come On Baby Just  
Come On Baby Just  
Come On Baby Just  
Come On Baby Just Smile

**Nate P.O.V.**

I was walking around the camp. It was about 6 am. Shane woke me up with his snoring. I walked by the dance room and heard music playing.

_**Walking through the city,  
everything is pretty  
I've lightened the load,  
I'm nuts and you know.  
But suddenly it's sunny,  
I'm findin' that I'm running from you, from you, from you.**_

Does it hurt when you Smile  
You're a kill joy a bad boy  
Slippin' off your word to the world  
Just pretend for a while  
life isn't gonna get cha  
Yea you know it really isn't your style  
But it isn't gonna kill you to Smile

There was also some one singing along. I recognized it as the voice from a week ago. I peeked in the window then I realized there was mirrors now. Crap! She will probably see me. So I ducked down and all I remember of her was she had her hair up now. So she dances too? Wow, so multi talented. I closed my eyes and sat down on the ground. "Hey Nate." Said a voice I new very well "Meghan!" I said and hugged her- my best friend of all time. We had met at camp the year before everything happened with Connect 3 and Claire. "What are you doing here?" I asked "Um… music stuff? This_ IS _Camp Rock isn't it?" she asked. Then we laughed. She is the BEST piano player and songwritter I know of ; even if she is only 13. "I can't believe you're here!" I said. "Yup. The one and only me!" she said while flipping her dark brown wavy hair over her shoukder. We then burst out laughing. "Come on. Let's go for a walk and you can tell me _ALL_ about being a pop star." She said "It's rockstar." I corrected "Sure popstar.' She said. Then we walked with our arms around eachothers shoulders. We were walking for a while untill we found the lake. "Jason actually did that?!" she asked in between laughing and catchin her breath. "Yup. He is pretty hilarious." I said after telling her about the time when Shane woke up and Jason was like, right in front of his face. Juason said "Morning Shane-y." and Shane freeked out and fell off his bed. I was in the doorway at the time and was cracking up. I then had to pay him 5 bucks seeing as the bet. I looked at her and said "Wow, you've grown. How tall are you now?" "5 fet 7 inches." She proudly declared. I laughed and said "You're sprouting like a weed. If you keep that up you'll be taller than me." I said seeing as I am 5'9 **(A/N: I'm not sure how tall he really is but he seems pretty tall to me. Well, lots of people seen tall to me seeing as I'm only 5 feet tall.) **Just then out of the bushes came a ver mad/upset Caitlyn. "Caity?" I asked

**Caitlyn's P.O.V.**

I was out for a walk seeing as I woke up at 6:30 which is odd for me. I saw Nate and a girl with dark wavy brown hair walking and laughing. What's going on? I decided to follow them and figure out what's up.

Nate told her about the time when Jason and Him made a bet and it freekedd Shane out. She was laughing really hard. She had a pretty laugh. Oh no! Nate's cheating on me?! I stepped out of the bushes with a mad/upset look on my face. "Caity?' he asked "Don't call me Caity. Only my friends can call me that. You will address me from now on as Caitlyn." I said and crossed my arms. "what are you talking about?" he asked "I'm saying that I'm breaking up with you. Have fun with your new girl. Goodbye Nathaniel." I said and walked away. As soon as I ws sure he wasn't following me and fell down on the ground and cried my eyes out.

I'm not sure how long it was untill I heard the footsteps coming. "Caitlyn? What happened?" asked Claire "Nate… Girl… bye." I said through my tears seeing as that was all I could get out. I think she understood because she pulled me in her lap and hugged me. Just then Brown came up and asked "What happened?" " Boy problems." Answerd Claire for me. He just nodded his head and said "Well, why don't we get you back to your cabin and then you and Claire can talk it out." He said. I nodded and stood up. I almost fell back down because my leggs felt like Jello but Claire and Brown caught me. "Wrap your arms around our shoulders." Said Claire. I did so and we walked back to our cabin.

We got back to the cabin and I just collapsed onto my bed and cried my eyes out. Claire sat next to me and wispered comforting words like "Shhh. It's alright." And "It'll be okay Caity. Just cry untill you can't anymore." She is a really big help.

When I had finally stopped crying I mustered up enough courage to ask this one question I'd being wanting to ask her "Claire?" I asked

"Yeah?' she asked "Sorry if this hits any nerves or anything but, I noticed how good you are at helping people with this stuff and I was wondering have you gone through something similar?" I asked her. I saw shock go in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter of **_**Camp of Secrets. **_**Before we move on I'd like to say something to 2 very special people…..**

**Kandi and Meghan, you guys are awesome. Kandi, thank you for reviewing to EVERY chapter! Meghan, you are just plain awesome! So, here is a big basket of chocolate chip cookies for each of you Hands their baskets to them**

**Okay people, you HAVE to check out their profiles. Kandi: kandib293 **

**And Meghan: mmg1195**

**So…….. Onto the story!**

**Claire P.O.V.**

Shock went through me. Does she know about my past? If so, how'd she find out? "Um….." I said "its okay Claire, you don't have to tell me if u don't want to." She said. That's nice of her. "Well, I have been through something similar to yours. You do not know how similar they are though." I said. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Well…" I said and told her the whole story- minus the names of course. "Oh my gosh!" she said "Yeah." I said quietly.

It was a while later (Like after dinner) and I was taking a walk before Open Mic night. Just then someone bumped into me. I fell on the ground. "Sorry!" she said while helping me up. "Thanks." I said. "No problem. Hey, do you by any chance know a girl named Caitlyn? I need to talk to her." She asked. So she is probably the girl Cait saw with Nate. "Yeah I know her. First though, who are you?" I asked "I'm Meghan, Nate's best friend of all time. Also, there is _NOTHING_ romantic going on between us. I love him like a brother and that is something I need to set strait with her." She explained. "Okay, follow me." I said and led her back to the cabin. I went inside with Meghan following me. When Caitlyn saw us her eyes went wide. "Caitlyn, she's not a bad person. Just listen to her." I said then Caitlyn calmed down a bit. Meghan went over to her and said "Caitlyn, I know you saw Nate and I together but you completely misunderstood. Nate has been my best friend since I was 9 and I love like a brother. I can't imagine me dating him. It would be too weird. Do you see now?" "Yeah, I do. Thanks." She said "Your welcome." Said Meghan and I together. We laughed. "Well, I'm going to head off to open mic night. You guys wanna come with?' asked Meghan. "I'll meet you guys there. I have to get changed and find the rest of my band members." I said. "Okay, we'll meet ya there." Said Caitlyn grabbing her laptop and she went out with Meghan.

I went to my drawer and pulled out my red skinny jeans, a black polo, a white cami, and my black converse. I got dressed and straightened my long, dirty blonde hair. I then put a black extension clip in so it looked like Avril Lavigne's pink streak only black. I checked my appearance in the mirror and left to go find the guys- i.e. my band members.

**Sorry this is so short. I am ending it right here because I need auditions for band members. So, here is the application:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Instrument:**

**Looks:**

**Style:**

**Attitude (like Kandi and Meghan are both shy at first then get really outgoing around friends):**

**Why you think you are best suitable for this position: **

**So there. Don't forget to review! They make my day! **


	6. Chapter 6

Hola

**Hola! Bonjur! Gutantag! Hi! Chaoi! That's as many languages I can say hi in (Spanish, French, German, English, and Chinese). Well, here is the next chapter. But before I go on I'd like to say that only three parts have been filled for the band sooooooooooo unless someone auditions for keyboards than I will just make up a random name………. Kelsey! Portrayed by my cousin whom I miss very much right now and haven't seen her in a while. Sooooooooo, here are the parts:**

**Guitar: Donna Davies (x-X-x-Donna-x-X-x) age 14**

**Drums: Kerian Abbot (Me and My guitar) age 15**

**Bass guitar: Karina (KevinJonasLuver33) age 19**

**Keyboards: Kelsey Baileys age 16**

**So….. There ya have it! Also, the name of the band is…………… HOT ROCKERS! Congratz Donna on winning it (Well, your brother gave you the name but I'm giving you credit.) Onto the story.**

**Claire P.O.V.**

We (as in Meghan, Kandi, Shane, Jason, Mitchie, and I- Cait was out with Nate somewhere, yeah, they made up.) were all hanging out in Shane's cabin bored out of our minds. Then Jason said "I really want a Vanilla shake from McDonalds." **(Here it comes Kandi!)** We all laughed. "What I'm serious!" he said. We immediately shut up. "Well, I want a Strawberry one." Said Shane "Yeah, Strawberry pones all." Agreed Mitchie "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Vanilla is the best. Strawberry can pone chocolate but NOT vanilla!" argued Jason "I agree with Jase." Said Kandi stepping in. They started to argue and it went something like this: "You suck. I want a shake but it has to be Vanilla, It's more awesome!" said Kandi **(Kandi's actual line!) **"No way! Strawberry pones all." Said Mitchie "It can pone chocolate any day but not Vanilla." Said Jason. It went on and on and on. Meghan and I were laughing our butts off. Finally, after Meghan and I calmed down I decided to intervene. I stepped in between the couples and said "Alright! That's enough. This is getting stupid. We all know that Strawberry pones all." I said and walked away with a smirk on my face- after high-fiving Shane and Mitchie. They all stood there dumb founded. Meghan laughed at them and I soon joined in. When we were calm again Meghan suggested something that was very devious. She whispered into my ear "I have an idea. Let's go swimming." I smiled my evil smile and walked up to Mitchie and whispered it into her ear and did the same to Kandi. They both got devious smiles on their faces. I knew they would catch on. Just then Cait and Nate- hey I made a rhyme! - walked in. Cait raised an eyebrow and also smiled deviously. "What's going on?' asked Nate cautiously. "Yeah." Said Jason. "I know that smile Claire. You're planning something evil." Shane said. "Hey, don't blame me this time; blame Meghan- she came up with it." I said in defense. "Sure, blame the 13 year old." She complained. "You _did_ come up with it though." I said. "True." She said and shrugged her shoulders. "Alright, to the Cabin!" yelled Mitchie and all of us girls ran to our cabin. Meghan had some things over here because she spends a lot of time with us. On the way there we ran into Lindsay and her boyfriend- John. "Hey, where are you guys going so fast?' she asked I whispered the plan in her ear. She smiled evilly too. "What's going on?" asked John "Babe, why don't you meet us at the lake? We're going to go swimming." She said and went to her cabin. We ran and went into our cabin. We all got our suits and took turns in the bathroom putting them on. (**Pictures on my profile)** "Wow! You guys look amazing!" I said to everyone "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." Said Kandi "Thanks." I said. I grabbed my cover up and towel and we all headed out.

**End authors note: That's the end of the chapter. I know in the last chapter I said she was heading off to open mic night but I'm skipping that because Hot Rockers doesn't perform there. So, Kandi and Meghan I need pics of your choice for bathing suits for the next chapter before I post. **

**Remember to review! (Kandi and Meghan Don't Forget!) **


	7. Chapter 7

**HIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! Okay, I'm hyper right now because l just had chocolate (and Kandi knows what I get like when I have chocolate. :P). So I started this chapter at school and I thought it was pretty funny. But I'll leave the judgment up to you my fellow readers. So, here is chapter 7 of Camp of Secrets.**

**Claire's P.O.V.**

We ran down to the docks and saw the guys coming. My evil smile worked its way up my face. "Claire, what is it this time?" asked Kandi. I just smiled and pointed my thumb towards the guys. She smiled and nodded. Cait, Mitchie, Meghan, and Lindsay also smiled. We ran up behind the guys then slowed to a walk until they stopped by the waters edge.

Cait and I were behind Nate, Mitchie and Meghan were behind Shane, and Kandi and Lindsay were behind Jason. I looked over to the girls, counted to 3 on my fingers, and then made my hands move like they were going to push someone. They all nodded and smiled evilly. 1…2….3… I signed then we pushed the guys into the water. "AH!" They scram. Nate scram like a girl and Cait, Meghan and I burst out laughing. They came up and said "Hey!" "What was that for?" asked Nate, his voice still a bit high. "We just wanted to do it." Said Meghan in between laughing at Nate. Cait and I were laughing even harder now. They got out and were dripping wet. Nate's hair was so long that it was hanging down almost like Caitlyn's hair. This made us laugh harder than before. Meghan soon joined in and we were laughing even more. I'm not sure how we were surviving. We were even crying we were laughing so hard.

Jason shook his hair out like a wet dog. Kandi just laughed. "Jase, you look like a wet dog." Said Mitchie. The guys all looked at each other doing that weird band-telepathy thingy. They nodded and Nate threw Cait over his shoulder, Shane through Mitchie over his, and Jason did the same to Kandi. They threw them in the water. Meghan, Lindsay, and I were laughing hysterically. Cait came up and said "That's so not funny." "Um, yeah, it is." I said. Just then Nate picked me up and Shane took Meghan and Jase took Lindsay and put us over their shoulders. "Nathaniel Jonathan Black, put me down this instant." I said "Oh, so you use my full name. Well, sure I'll put you down Clara Maria Gray." He said using my full name and threw me into the water. Lucky for me I held onto him and we both fell in the water. "HA HA!" said Cait, Meghan, and I as we came up. Nate just glared at us. We burst out laughing. I went under the water and got real close to the dock. It's a good thing the waters dark or else my plan wouldn't work. I grabbed one of Jason's and one of Shane's ankles and pulled them into the water. "Whoa!" they said and fell in. I swam away until I was right back where I started.

**Shane's P.O.V.**

I was standing on the dock next to Jason when I felt something tug at my ankle. I then fell into the water. "Whoa!" we said and fell in. I didn't see Claire any where but then she came up right where I last saw her. "Clara Maria Gray!" I scram "OH crap!" she said and swam away. I swam after her. Damn, she's fast. Where did she learn to swim like this? Oh, that's right. She was on the swim team back in New Jersey before I moved to California. She climbed up onto the dock and smirked at me. "Damn girl you're fast." I said "I know. How does it feel to have your ass whipped by a girl?" she asked. I was furious. I tried to grab her ankle but she jumped off the deck and swam away. Shit. I swam after her but then I realized it was no use.

**Nate's P.O.V.**

Damn, Claire is fast. Ha ha, Shane is furious. She climbed up onto the dock and Shane said "Damn girl you're fast." "I know. How does it feel to have your ass whipped by a girl?" she asked. Wow, she has a nice body. NATE! What the hell? You can't think of her that way! I shook my head and focused on Shane. He was furious again. He tried to grab her ankle but she jumped off the deck and swam towards us. Shane probably just gave up- seeing as he is just standing there in the water."Ha ha. Shane got beat by a girl. His younger cousin to be exact." Said Jason. "I agree with ya there buddy. It is pretty hilarious." I said


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter! Well, I don't really have anything to say except for that I'm hyper! Yes, I get hyper a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Get it? Got it? Good.**

**Claire's P.O.V.**

It is now a week after the whole swimming thing. We didn't get in trouble just words from my dad that were "Good Job love! He deserved that." I laughed at that. I was currently walking with Mitchie to Vocals- one of my favorite classes but least favorite teacher.

We walked into the room and it was empty except for Nate. Oh god. I turned around and saw Mitchie run out of the room. I am sooooooooooo going to kill her. I sat down on a chair and stared off into space. I was brought back to reality by Nate saying "Claire, I had Mitchie bring you here for a reason." I looked at him and asked "What's the reason?" He sighed "I don't want to do this but I have to. We need to talk about what happened." I froze. "I- I'm not sure I'm ready to talk." I said "I know but we need to do this before the summer is over." He said, I just nodded my head. "Here is what I will start with; I will tell you my side of what happened that night….

**Nate's P.O.V.**

"Here is what I will start with; I will tell you my side of what happened that night….

_Flash back_

_I had just told Shane to get Claire to meet me by the dock. He agreed and ran off to find her. I was down by the dock preparing myself to tell Claire the biggest news ever- that I was in love with her. I was pacing. Just then Taylor came up to me and started flirting. "Hi Nate-y." she said "Hi?" I asked she giggled and said "Oh Nate-y you're so cute when you're confused." She then started kissing me. I tried to push her off but she was too strong. Just then Claire came around the corner with tears in her eyes. Taylor smirked at her and she ran away. "What the hell did you do?!" I asked Taylor "Why, I just got rid of the obstacle that was preventing our love." She said "What love? I don't love you; I love and always will love Claire." I said and ran away to my cabin and cried myself to sleep. I cried myself to sleep for the next year._

_End Flashback_

When I finished Claire had tears in her eyes. "Wanna know something Claire? I never stopped loving you." I told her. "But, what about Caitlyn?" she asked "I don't love her. I'm only dating her to fill the hole in my heart. Guess what? It hasn't worked." I told her. "Nate, I never stopped loving you either." She said. "Really?" I asked getting excited. "Yes." She said while still crying. I hugged her and asked "why are you still crying?' "They're tears of joy Nate, tears of joy." She said.

After she calmed down I noticed it was almost time for class to start. "Hey Claire?" I asked "Yeah?" she asked "Can you sing for me?" I asked.


	9. Chapter 9

**HEYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! Here is chapter 9! Nothing left to say but…**

**I OWN NOTHING! Not even the song. **

**Claire's P.O.V.**

"Nate, I'm not sure if I'm ready to sing just quite yet." I said quietly. He just nodded and got up. Come on Claire you can do it just sing that one song you just wrote. I opened my mouth and started to sing.

**Nate's P.O.V.**

I got up to get everything ready for class when Claire started to sing

_**Where have all he angels gone?  
I've been listenin' for them, when  
will they come around? I see darkness  
everyday but with some help from abovethings are gonna change they neverstay the same**_

Angles, can you hear me callin'?  
Angels, can you stop the rain from fallin'?  
I know that you're watching, watching over me in Angels I, I believe

There've been things I can't explain  
like how my prayers get answered almost instantly  
What about all of those_** signs, I've been followin' them  
They lead me through me life,  
they guide me towards the light**_

It's that voice! Claire's the girl I've been looking for. I turned around and looked at her while she sang with her beautiful voice._**  
**__**  
Angles, can you hear me callin'?  
Angels, can you stop the rain from fallin'?  
I know that you're watching, watching over me in Angels I, I believe**_

Maybe the people that we know (know)

_**Maybe their still with us, even when their gone  
Oh I like to think that Heaven is a place on earth (earth)  
Oh I like to think that everyone of us is taking turns watching me**_

Angles, can you hear me callin'?  
Angels, can you stop the rain from fallin'?  
I know that you're watching, watching over me in Angels I, I believe

I believe, I believe (angels)  
In angels I, I believe (angels)  
I can feel you watching over me  
I can feel you watching over me  
I can feel you watching over me  
Over me, angels 

_**Over me, angels**_

In angels I, I believe

By now everyone had come into class. They applauded Claire. I smile and hugged her. I started to get tears in my eyes. "I've found you. Finnally." I whispered in her ear. "Huh?" she whispered back "I'll talk to you about it later." I whispered back.

I walked up to the front of the room. "Okay guys it's time for class to start." I said and everyone started to sit in the chairs. I saw Claire move up to the middle of the front row. I smiled and she smiled back at me. It felt so good to have her back. I straightened up and adressed the class "Alright, tonight is Beach Jam and I am going to pick three of the best singers in the class to perform together since brown said I had too." They all laughed at that. Even Claire was smiling. "I am going to have you get into groups of three and then have you perform a song. It can be original or can be one everyone knows." I said. I saw Mitchie, Kandi, and Claire get in a group.

**Claire's P.O.V.**

Mitch, Kandi, and I got in a group. "Okay guys, what do you want to perform?" asked Kandi "I wanna do something original. It would be better and more powerful I believe." Said Mitchie. "YEAH! Lets do that." I said agreeing with Mitchie. "Anyone have a song we could perform?" asked Kandi "I have my song book with me. I wrote a new song earlier with a three part harmony." I said. "Dude you rock!" said Kandi while hihg-fiving me. "Let's here it." Said Mitchie. "Okay, just let me ask to borrow a guitar. Then I'll play it." I said and went up to Nate. "hey, do you have an acoustic guitar I could borrow? We wanna practice our song." I asked "Yeah, he said and took down a black acpustic guitar. "here ya go." He said. "Thanks." I said and went back to the group. "I'm back." I said "Nice guitar." Said kandi "Yeah, I never knew that one worked. I thought it was just for decoration." Said Mitchie "Well, it was my dads when he toured with McJagger but he just put it up for display and now I get to use it." I said. "He toured with McJagger?!" asked Kandi "Yeah, but keep it down people are staring." Said Mitchie. "Sorry." She said going back to the shy girl she is. "Well, here goes nothing." I said and started to play.

_**Meeting you is like picking up a fire work**_

_**You burn bright but your only gonna get hurt (OW!)  
You fly by so fast I get whiplash  
You look cool but youre heading for a big crash**_

Kandi and Mitchie joined me now

_**Ten outa ten you're a million of amillion**_

_**Im only speaking cuz **__**your asking my opinion  
Oh o whoa whoa  
What do I know  
Youre looking at an ordinary girl  
Watching you go  
Out of my ordinary world  
You know what you are  
You are the star  
And everyone else is in your show  
And I am an ordinary girl  
So what do I know**_

Now only Mitchie sang

_**Meeting you is like the opposite of crazy  
We like chilling kicking back and getting lazy  
Youre outta control like a spaced-out spaceship  
And here on planet earth Down Ill make your head tip**_

We joined back in

_**Ten outa ten you're a million of amillion**_

_**Im only speaking **__** cuz your asking my opinnion  
Oh o whoa whoa  
What do I know  
Youre looking at an ordinary girl  
Watching you go  
Out of my ordinary world  
You know what you are  
You are the star  
And everyone else is in your show  
And I am an ordinary girl**_

_**So what do I know**_

Now only Kandi sang

_**Im giving up Im not getting through  
Im like invisible next to you  
You need to get where your going soon**_

Mitchie did a little part

_**Im only speaking cuz **__**your asking my opinion  
Id say I love you if youd listen**_

Than Kandi and I joined back in

_**What do I know  
Youre looking at an ordinary girl  
Watching you go  
Out of my ordinary world  
You know what you are  
You are the star  
And everyone else is in your show  
And I am an ordinary girl**_

That was the end of the song and many people started clapping. I didn't know we had an audience. I blushed and muttered a quiet "Thank you." Because I was embarresed. I saw Taylor look our way with Ella and Peggy's little sisters. Taylor's jaw was hannging open. I walked over to her and said "You might wanna close that unless you wanna be eating flies for lunch." I smirked at her and she 'Hmph'ed and crossed her arms as I walked away.

"Alright, Alright, settle down now." Said Nate. My dad then came into the cabin. "Hey guys! I heard some awesome sinnging going on here. Who was it?" he asked. No way was I going to open up to my dad about that. I hadn't sung for him in years! "It was Claire, Mitchie, and Kandi Brown. They're amazing and I choose them to perform at beach jam." Said Nate. I sighed. At least the guys will be able to play tonight.

It was after class and I was the last one left. I walked up to Nate and asked "So, what did you mean when you said 'I finally found you'?"

**A/N: Haha! I am evil! I'm making you wait untill the next chapter. So, review and It will be posted faster! Also, the songs are "Angels" by Clique Girlz and "Ordinary Girl" by Clique Girlz**_**  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter! Um…………. I don't have anything to say except I don't own any thing, blah, blah, blah………………….**

**Nate's P.O.V.**

"Well, first do you know the story of Shane and Mitchie?" I asked "Yeah…" she said a look of somewhat understanding was on her face "Well, one day when I was walking through camp and I heard a girl singing and playing the piano. She had a beautiful voice. Yet, the song was sad. It went something like this…" I said and went over to the piano and played and sang

_I've tried to so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me I've been alone all along._

She stared at me like 'Oh my god. How does he know that song?' Then realization went over her face. I still continued "I spent most of my time searching for her. I realized she was a dancer and singer. She was multi talented. When I heard you singing I realized you were the girl I was searching for. Claire, you're my 'Girl-with-the-voice.'" "Oh my gosh." She said and hugged me. I hugged her back.

My shirt started to feel a little wet. I looked down and saw Claire silently crying. "Why are you crying? Are these sad tears or happy tears?" I asked worriedly, She sniffled and said "Happy tears again." She then smiled "Come on; let's get you to dance class. Shane will want an explanation." I said and we walked to dance.

**Claire's P.O.V.**

When we reached the dance room I heard my voice coming through the speakers. I barged in. "Shane!" I yelled "Claire, good, you're finally here. We're teaching people the importance of having fun and dancing on stage. We're waiting for you because you are the best dancer in camp." Said Shane "Then why is my song playing?" I asked "Well, what better song to have you teach with than your own song?" Lindsay said. "What! Teaching? Me?" I questioned. "Yes, you." Said Shane while coming up behind me and pushed me to the front of the class. "Hey guys. Claire here is going to perform a little routine in Stage Presence for ya'll, so give it up for Claire!" said Lindsay. "This ought to be good." Mumbled Taylor. I heard her so I decided to say "What was that Taylor? Could you speak louder? I don't think the rest of the class heard you." I smirked as she sunk lower into her seat. "Put on track 12." I said and got into place.

The music started up….

_**How do I even begin  
youre all up under my skin  
Before I speak, I hear you instead  
Do u think u could leave  
A little air I could breathe  
Can**__** tget your voice of my head  
Is there nothing that you dont know everything about  
All this I told you so is something I could live without**_

You tell me how to think and you tell me how to live  
You tell me how to take, and tell me how to give  
I guess you wrote that book on what a girls supposed to be  
But you dont know what it like to be me  
To be me, to be me  
what its like to be me  
Yeahhhhhhhhhh

So have you ever been wrong  
Can you remember that long  
Or should I rephrase that question  
Can you look at yourself  
like you do with everyone else  
Can I make one suggestion?  
Just for once in your life could you listen to someone else  
I know you might get confused hearing somebody beside your self

You tell me how to think and you tell me how to live  
You tell me how to take, and tell me how to give  
I guess you wrote that book on what a girls supposed to be  
But you dont know what it like to be me  
To be me, to be me  
what its like to be me  
Yeahhhhhhhhhh

I think its time to the position  
Do I have to scream out or sign a petition  
To get you to listen yeahhhhhhhhhhh

You tell me how to think and you tell me how to live  
You tell me how to take, and tell me how to give  
I guess youre on a roller coaster about what a girls supposed to be  
But you dont know what it like to be me  
To be me, to be me  
what its like to be me

You dont know what its like to be me

You tell me how to think and you tell me how to live  
You tell me how to take, and tell me how to give  
I guess youre on a roller coaster about what a girls supposed to be  
But you dont know what it like to be me  
To be me, to be me  
what its like to be me yeahhh

TO BE ME !!!!!!!!

I finished hitting a pose I had practiced many times at the studio when I was preparing for the talent show a few years ago. "WHOO!" went the crowd and Taylor's jaw dropped. I-again- walked over to her and said "Still hungry for those flies Taylor?" then I walked back to the front of the room. "That was so " **(A/N: It's what New Yorkers say a lot. Like when something is like really cool, instead of saying "That's the bomb" thay say "That's so ") **said Lindsay "Totally." I said agreeing

I heard a distinct clap coming from my right. I looked over and saw Nate in shock clapping slowly. I walked up to him and waved my hand infront of his face. "Naaate, You there?" I asked. He snapped out of it and gave me a huge hug. "Girl, you were awesome!" he said "Um, Nate? You're kinda crusing me here ya know." I told him "Oh, sorry.' He said and loosened his grip. I just laughed.

We had practiced many times. I think our feet were gonna fall off from dancing around with the song. "Alright guys, just one more time." Said Shane "You said that 7 turns ago." Said Kerian our keyboardist "Yeah, my fingers hurt from playing so musch guitar. My calouses have calouses." Said Donna our guitar player "Same here." Said Karina "I believe that if I play one more song theese stix are gonna turn to splinters." Said Kelsey our drummer. "One more time and then we can finally stop. Kelsey you can get new stix reall fast if you want." Said Lindsay, who was also helping us. Kelsey threw her drum stix behind her and grabbed new ones from her back pocket. I laughed as we got into position. "1, 2, 3, 4…"

It was later at night and we were waiting in the wings waiting for our turn on the beach jam stage. Kandi was stressing out. She kept straightining her already perfect shirt and jeans. Mitchie wasn't nervous- she's practicaly a pro. Karina, Kerian, Kelsey, and Donna were just talking quietly amoung themselves. Taylor just finished her song "Keep's Getting' Better." She walked off the opposite side of the stage- more like strutted I should say.

"Alright guys. Up next we have a group of 7 girls. Please welcome to the stage…. HOT ROCKERS FEATURING KANDI AND MITCHIE!" said Mom. "Showtime guys." I said before walking up on stage.

**A/N: HAHA! I'm being evil again. I'm making you wait. If you want to see the girls outfits they're posted on my profile. So, untill next time………..REVIEW!**** Also, The song belongs to Clique Girlz. It's called "What it's like to be me". **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter! Also, in the last chapter I meant to say "That's so burn .com" It just didn't show up. Stupid Fan Fiction. Well, Andale! Pronounced On da lay as in Spanish for "Let's go!" **

**Claire's P.O.V.**

"Showtime guys." I said as we walked onto the stage. Into my microphone I said "Hey guys what's up? I'm Claire." Kandi:"I'm Kandi" Mitchie: "And I'm Mitchie." Together we said "And we're Hot Rockers." "This song is for all you girls out there who've ever had a broken heart but still liked the guy. Let's hit it guys." I said "1…2…3…4…" said Kelsey from behind the drums. They started to play and we sang……..

_**(Me)  
You're crazy lookin' eyes tonight  
You're head's up in the sky tonight  
And I am not gonna fight, I'm over and I'm out**_

You're kinda freaking out you see,  
A skitsafrinic next to me  
Who are you tryin' to be, and what are you about  
I'm over and I'm out  


_**(Chorus)  
You know I kinda should of wish you  
Would of could of maybe been that boy  
You need to know I  
Know you never, yea you did  
You never meant to be that boy  
But every little word was true  
And now I got a word for you  
But I'm not aloud to say it**_

(Yea)

(Kandi)  
You're always messin' up and stuff  
Heard you screamin' down the phone enough (you wanna fight)  
You think that makes you tough  
I'm over and I'm out

Stupid me to think that we could work  
A dreams a dream just like a jerks a jerk  
You drag us through the dirt  
And I'm over and I'm out

Chorus:  
You know I kinda should of wish you  
Would of could of maybe been that boy (who me)  
You need to know I  
Know you never, yea you did  
You never meant to be that boy  
But every little word was true  
And now I got a word for you  
But I'm not aloud to say it

Bridge:  
Ahh, let's catch a cloud and fly  
high above the city tonight  
straight into something  
(No one can tell us we're wrong,  
No one can tell us we don't belong)

I GOT A WORD FOR YOU!  
FIGHT!  
I GOT A WORD FOR YOU!  
FIGHT!  
I GOT A WORD FOR YOU!  
FIGHT!  
I GOT A WORD FOR YOU!  
FIGHT!  
I GOT A WORD FOR YOU!

(I kinda wish you should of mabye could of been that boy)

Chrous 2:  
No you never, yes you did, you never meant to mean that  
And you should of wish you could of maybe been that  
No you never, yes you did, you never meant to mean that  
And you should of wish you could of maybe been that  
You break up, you break down oh come on  
Is that the tempermental best you can do  
Well I got a word for you.....

Chorus:  
You know I kinda should of wish you  
Would of could of maybe been that boy  
You need to know I  
Know you never, yea you did  
You never meant to be that boy  
But every little word was true  
And now I got a word for you  
But I'm not aloud to say it

We hit our endiong poses. The crowd was silent for a while and I thought we had been a total trainwreck. Just then they all started clapping loudly. "WHOOOOOOO!!!" said Shane. I laughed at his silly antics. "Thank You!" said Mitchie before we walked off.

As soon as we got off stage Jason swept Kandi into a huge bear hug. "You were awesome Kandi! You litterly had me dancing in my seat. You are amazing." He said. I just smiled at their actions. Even if Jason was an air-head at times he could be really sincere and honest at times. I looked over and saw Shane twirling Mitchie around. She was laughing like crazy. It was good to see a couple like them so in love. I just wish I had someone like that.

I looked around for nate and saw him being weirded out by Taylor. She was talking in his ear trying to change his mind about her. I decided to come to his rescue. I went over and said "Hey Nate." I kissed him on the cheek. Taylor was mad with Jelousy. I could see it in her eyes. "Hey Claire." He said and put his arm around my waist. "Oh. Hey Taylor." I said with a smirk on my face. "Hello Claire." She mumbled and walked off with her head up high.

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in my cabin thinking. I don't wanna be like my sister. I wanna be my own person but here everyone knows Tess and sees me as a carbon copy of her. The thing is- I'm not. I hate the way my sister acts. I even hate the way I act. I leaned back on my bed with a sigh. It was then I noticed something was lying on my bed. I sat up and picked it up. It was a CD. I noticed a CD player across the room. Must be Mary's. She wasn't here so I decided to put the CD in. When I hit play I was surprised on what I heard playing.

_Italic= talking_

_**Bold italic= song**_

"_Hey Taylor, its Claire. Yes, I know what you're thinking 'What the heck is going on?' Well, I figured something out that most of the camp hasn't- You are not a carbon copy of your sister. You only do it because it's the way you've know your whole life. Well, I created this little song for you. It's called Alter Ego. I think you can relate very well to it. If you want to use it sometime you can, you don't have to credit me. Also, before we get to the song, I'd like to say something. I know how you feel. Everyone compares me to my cousin. So, here's Alter ego for you………….._

_**I can hear  
A little voice inside my head  
Telling Me  
That i should do what she says**_

Looking over my shoulder  
she trying to tell me things  
Always misleading me  
Nobody can see

I can be good she can be bad  
We can be this and that  
She's my Alter Ego-oh-oh  
When i want to be weak  
she can be strong  
All rolled into one  
She's my Alter Ego-oh-oh

I can tell  
When she's about to pull me in  
she has no fear  
But then she doesnt always win

Looking into the mirror  
She tryin to have fun with me  
Sometimes i take myself way to seriously

I can be good she can be bad  
We can be this and that  
She's my Alter Ego-oh-oh  
When i want to be weak  
she can be strong  
All rolled into one  
She's my Alter Ego-oh-oh

It's like she sometimes my best friend  
Then my enemy again  
she is no-where but she's always there  
Yeah

Ohhh yeah

Oh oh oh oooh

Yeaah

I can hear a little voice inside my head  
Telling me i should have done what she said

Yeaah

I can be good  
she can Bad  
We can be this and that  
She's my Alter Ego-oh-oh  
When i'm little miss perfect  
She misbeahaving  
i take the blame  
She's my Alter Ego-oh-oh

I can be good she can be bad  
We can be this and that  
She's my Alter Ego-oh-oh  
When i want to be weak  
she can be strong  
All rolled into one  
She's my Alter Ego-oh-oh

I Can Be good  
She can be bad  
We can be this and that  
Oh Oh  
Yeah  
She's my Alter Ego-oh-oh_**" **_

That was the end. By this time I was crying. I decided that next jam I was going to show people the REAL Taylor Tyler.

**End Author's Note: Bet you didn't see that end coming. ****The songs are "Word for You" by Clique Girlz and "Alter Ego" by Clique Girlz. Yes, I like them. So, review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**HIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! Here is the next chapter. As some of u know I went 2 a Metro Station concert and it was AWESOME! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize as real stuff. **

**Claire's P.O.V.**

It is two days after I gave that CD to Taylor. I really hope she liked it. I saw her come by and she was wearing a black military style hat, a gray shirt like the ones Nate wears only in a girl style, regular blue skinny jeans, and blue converse. I walked up to her and said "Hey Taylor." "Hey Claire. I was just looking for you." She said "You were?" I asked confused "Yeah, I wanted to say thank you for the CD. I love the song and it really helped me get a better look at myself." She explained. "Oh. You're Very Welcome, then." I told her "Also, I wanted to give you this." She said as she handed me a CD. It had no label so I asked her what it was. "Let's just say, it's my form of an apology." She replied and walked off. That was strange. I turned it over a couple times in my hand and went to my cabin to play it.

I got to my cabin and saw no one was there. I pulled out my laptop and plugged my earphones into the little ear phone port.

What was on it surprised me.

_Italic= talking_

_**Bold Italic = song**_

"_Hey Claire. As I told you this is my form of apologizing. I was a total brat to you and the rest of my fellow campers. I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. Also, seeing as you wrote a song for me, I wrote one for you. I wrote it a while ago when I wasn't popular and was the geek. Shocker- yes. So here is the song I called 'Hands off'. I hope you like it. _

_**there's a rumor circulating  
you put the moves on  
the one i'm dating  
your message  
intercepted  
your actions need to be corrected  
you don't have a  
chance in heaven  
you'll never get him  
give it up cause you can't win**_

hands off  
he's mine  
i see you talkin' in his ear  
it's fine  
i know you think you're gonna change his mind  
but you're so dead wrong  
hands off  
it's time  
he's all about me  
he won't cross the line  
you need to hear it  
let me clarify  
verify  
he's abso-freaking-totally mine

i got his picture  
on my dresser  
that says i love you  
always and forever  
your agenda  
so abrasion  
shot it down cause he thinks that i'm amazing  
yeah

hands off  
he's mine  
i see you talkin' in his ear  
it's fine  
i know you think you're gonna change his mind  
but you're so dead wrong  
hands off  
it's time  
he's all about me  
he won't cross the line  
you need to hear it  
let me clarify  
verify  
he's abso-freaking-totally mine

i'm truly sorry things went down this way  
we'd be cool if you had stayed away

you'll never get him

hands off  
hands off  
hands off  
oh oh

hands off  
he's mine  
i see you talkin' in his ear  
it's fine  
i know you think you're gonna change his mind  
but you're so dead wrong  
hands off  
it's time  
he's all about me  
he won't cross the line  
you need to hear it now  
so listen up i've had enough  
get it straight 

_**know the date  
let me clarify  
verify  
he's abso-freaking-totally mine**_

_Hope you like it! Also if you want to use it you don't have to credit me. See ya Claire."_

That was the end. Wow, I never knew she could be so, Nice. It's a shocker. Caitlyn than came in with a triumphant look on her face. "What are you so happy about?" I asked her "I broke up with Nate." She said "WHAT!?" I asked "Don't worry He's not crushed at all. He wanted to break up with me to so we're both fine. We both found someone else." She explianed to me "Oh. So, who's the lucky guy?" I questioned her. "It's Sander." She said "Oh my gosh!" I said and hugged her. "Ha ha. Thanks C." she said "No problemo C 2." I said and she laughed at that. "Also, do you know who the lucky girl for Nate is? I've been wondering." She asked me. "You _REALLY _eant to know?" I asked her "Yes. You know?" she asked. "Yes. I know because, I am." I told her.

**A/N: HAHA! That's the end of the chapter! How will Caitlyn react? Review and find out! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Here is chapter 13 of Camp of Secrets! **

**As Always, I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR MY ORIGINAL CHARECTERS!**

**Caitlyn's P.O.V.**

"…I know because, I am." She said. "Oh my god." I said. "Caitlyn, please don't be mad at me." She said. I laughed. "Like I could be mad at you? You guys will look so cute together." I told her. She brightened up a bit. "I have one question though- does he know about your past experience with that one guy?" I asked her. She looked at me then sighed real big. "You wanna know a secret?" she asked "Ok…" I said. "He is the guy." She said. Oh. My. God. I guess I was just standing there in shock because she waved her hand in front of my face saying "Caaaaaaaaaiiiiiiittttttlllllllllllyyyyyyyyyynnnnnnnnnnn." I snapped back into reality saying "Oh my gosh." "Yeah, but earlier today we talked it out and I learned his side of the story. Turns out he didn't mean for that to happen. It was all Taylor's fault." She said.

**Claire's P.O.V.**

"That bi-""Caitlyn." I said "brat!" she said and turned to walk out the door "Caity! Stop! She's not a bad person." I told her while restraining her. "Yeah, and a T-rex isn't a man eating dinosaur." She said sarcastically. "Caitlyn, she's not that way. It's all because of her sister!" I explained and she stopped. "So I can go tell Tess off but not Taylor?" she asked "Yes." I told her. We laughed and she gave me a one-armed best friend hug. "I'd gladly do that without any invitation." She said "Me too." I said agreeing. We doubled over in laughter.

Meghan than walked in and looked at us weird. "Why are you laughing?" she asked. "We're laughing at the fact that it would be hilarious to see Cait beat up Tess." I said "That is funny." She said "Well, you guys need to get ready for pajama jam. Its coming up tonight and Claire, the guys wanna practice." She told us. "Okay thanks Meggs." I said and got up off the floor.

I walked to the cabin where we usually practice and saw everyone setting up. I walked over to where Mitchie and Kandi were. "Hey guys, waz up?'" I asked "Well, Kandi has a song that's totally awesome. I think we should do her song tonight." Said Mitchie. "I don't think it's an awesome song. It's not that good!" complained Kandi.

I took the paper from her hands and read it over. "Dude! This is awesome! It's fun, up-beat, and totally matches all our lives right now. Let's show this to the others and then we'll practice it." I said. We did so and practiced for a while.

**Later**

We were now at pajama jam. We had Caitlyn mix in some cool tech-y stuff into the song so it's awesome. "Okay guys welcome to pajama jam!" said my mom. Everyone cheered. "Alright first up we have Meghan playing the piano to her own song 'My Time' featuring Caitlyn Geller singing!" said my mom. Everyone cheered. "I never knew Caitlyn could sing." I said. "Neither did I" said Mitchie. "Hey everyone! I know I usually do producing stuff but I thought I'd try and sing for you all. Hope you like it." She said and Meghan started playing.

_**I turned the lights off in my room tonight  
as my thoughts turned slowly to a dream  
a single star is frozen, shining bright  
for all that is and everything that could be  
in this life  
i will believe in**_

my time  
is waiting for me  
just to open my eyes  
follow my heart  
and to give it my all  
cause I know  
that each and every moment is a  
memory in the making  
as I wait (as I wait)  
for my time

yeah

waking up I feel the sun light shine (shine)  
gently through the window where I live  
moonlight clouds are far behind me now  
and now I know I've got so much more to give  
in this life  
I will believe  
oh yeah

my time  
is waiting for me  
just to open my eyes  
follow my heart  
and to give it my all (give it my all)  
cause I know (I know)  
that each and every moment is a  
memory in the making  
as i wait (as i wait)  
for my time (my time)

a star is shining bright  
in my time  
is waiting in the night  
somewhere in the night  
my time  
is waiting for me  
just to shine

my time  
is waiting for me  
just to open my eyes  
follow my heart  
and to give it my all  
cause I know  
that each and every moment is a  
memory in the making  
as I wait  
for my time

oh yeah  
for my time  
yeah  
for my time  
oh yeah

Everyone burst out in loud cheers. Caitlyn and Meghan smiled and said "thank you!" before they walked off stage. My mom got back to the mic. "Wasn't that amazing?!" she asked and everyone cheered again. "Alright, alright, settle down now." She said. "Up next is Taylor Tyler." She said. Some cheered like me and Caitlyn- while others booed her. Caitlyn and I just cheered louder. As she came up on stage in just regular pajama pants and a t-shirt that said 'MTV music television.' Some people had weird expressions on like 'HUH?' "Thanks C and C2 for the applause." She said "Your welcome." We shouted to her. "Alright, well this song is different than my other stuff I normally do and I wrote this when I was younger. Here ya go!" she said and started playing her acoustic guitar. I never knew she could play guitar.

_**there's gonna be heartaches  
there's gonna be mistakes in life  
there's gonna happy days  
things will go your way in life  
things will get better overtime**_

I never knew how I heartbreak could feel  
cause the first heartbreak is so unreal  
there's a lesson learned in everything  
you will get stronger through growing pains  
things will get better in life  
we need to understand and know sometimes

there's gonna be heartaches  
there's gonna be mistakes in life  
there's gonna happy days  
things will go your way in life  
things will get better overtime

I know I can't rewind the time  
to erase mistakes of mine  
cause there's no future in yesterday  
change don't come easily  
when it comes please believe  
everything will be okay  
things will get better in life  
we need to understand and know sometimes

there's gonna be heartaches  
there's gonna be mistakes in life (there's gonna be some happiness)  
there's gonna happy days  
things will go your way in life  
things will get better overtime

there's some things I can't control  
(I gotta let it go I gotta let it go)  
some things I gotta let go  
(I need to let it go I need to let it go)  
I'm just a young girl that starting to learn about life  
and see

I'm young right now  
but I'm starting to grow up  
and so I have to realize and understand  
things are not gonna go my way sometimes

there's gonna be heartaches (gonna be)  
there's gonna be mistakes in life (gonna be heartaches)  
there's gonna happy days (happy days)  
things will go your way (go your way) in life  
things will get better overtime

there's gonna be heartaches  
there's gonna be mistakes in life  
there's gonna happy days  
things will go your way in life  
things will get better overtime

When she was done Caitlyn and I started clapping loudly. Mitchie, Kandi, Meghan, Nate, Jason, Shane, and even Tess joined in. "Thank you!" she said and walked off stage. "Tay, you were really good. I actually mean it this time. Who taught you to play guitar?" Tess asked. "Thanks Tess. You don't know how much this means to me. I taught myself how to play guitar." She said. "Well, you're amazing. I'm proud to call you my sister." Tess said and she wrapped her sister in a hug. "AWWWWWWW!" said all of us. They laughed. "Up next we have my daughter and her friends- Hot Rockers- playing a brand new song for us!" said my mom and we went on stage. "Hey guys! This is a new song that Kandi wrote called 'It's a Beautiful Thing.' Hope you all like it." Said Mitchie and Kandi began to sing.

_**(Kandi)**_

_**Am I losing my mind  
You're everywhere and I don't know why  
Something I can't deny  
On and on like a song in my head  
And I can't do a thing about it  
**_

_**(Chorus)  
When your heart can't stop  
Like a runaway train  
And it feels so good that you can't explain  
It's a beautiful thing  
When you just can't think about anything else  
And you give so much that you lose yourself  
It's a beautiful thing  
Hey  
**_

_**(Me)  
I keep hearing your name  
It's in the sun and it's in the rain  
I just heard it again  
Don't know how it got into my head  
But I don't wanna be without it**_

When your heart can't stop  
Like a runaway train  
And it feels so good  
That you can't explain  
It's a beautiful thing  
When you just can't think about anything else  
And you give so much that you lose yourself  
It's a beautiful thing  


_**(Mitchie)  
Hope this feeling never goes away  
**_

_**(Kandi)**_

_**Hey hey  
Beautiful, beautiful thing  
**_

_**(Me and Mitchie)**_

_**oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
**__**(Kandi)**_

_**Hey hey  
**_

_**(Chorus 2)  
When you lose your way  
And don't have a clue  
And you happen to find somebody like you (somebody like you)  
It's a beautiful thing (it's a beautiful thing)  
When you're on the moon  
And you can't get down  
Just me and you  
No-one else around  
It's a beautiful thing (it's a beautiful thing)  
**_

_**(Chorus)  
When your heart can't stop  
Like a runaway train  
And it feels so good that you can't explain  
It's a beautiful thing (it's a beautiful thing)  
When you just can't think about anything else  
And you give so much that you lose yourself  
It's a beautiful thing  
It's a beautiful thing  
It's a beautiful thing  
It's a beautiful thing  
It's a beautiful thing**_

When we finished everyone cheered. "Thanks you!" we all said and went off stage to be met by our boyfriends. They all hugged us really tight. "Um guys?" I asked "WE CAN"T BREATHE!" said Kandi Mitchie and I. "Oh sorry." They said and loosened their grips. We laughed at them. "Was that song about us?' asked Jason. "Yes it was." Said Kandi. He hugged her tighter but not as tight as before. We laughed at them.

**A/N: That's the end of the chapter! Hope you like it! Credit goes to CliqueGirlzMedia on you tube and the website for the lyrics. Songs are:**

**My Time by Clique Girlz**

**Heartaches by Clique Girlz**

**And**

**It's a Beautiful Thing by Clique Girlz.**

**Don't forget to review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**HEY! Here's the next chapter of Camp of Secrets. **

**I changed my penname from Dancer4Life15 to CliqueGirlzRock because I'm addicted to their music right now. So………………. Onto the story!**

**Claire'sP.O.V.**

I was sitting by the dock just thinking. I was also working on a new song called "Who Wouldn't Wanna." It's about anyone who would wanna be in love the lyrics so far were

_**What kinda idiot would give up something serious? **_

_**I wouldn't if I had the chance.**_

_**What kinda super fool would try to play it super cool? **_

What am I thinking about? Well, all that has gone on at camp so far.

I taught classes, met Mitchie, annoyed Tess the first day, got fired from my classes, got surprised by Lindsay, had a great time, and most of all I made up with Nate. I just started strumming on my guitar the song that Taylor played at Pajama jam. It was really good. Just then someone sat down next to me.

"Hey Claire." Said Taylor. "Hey Tay. I'm just trying to figure out the chords and stuff you used for your song you did last night." I told her. "Oh. Want me to show you?" she asked. It was then that I realized she had her guitar with her. "Sure." I said and she showed me. "Wow dude. That's awesome." I said. "Thanks." She said.

Just then Lindsay came up. "Claire, sorry to interrupt but you costume for the competition came in. Your dad wants you to try it on." She said. "Sorry Taylor I have to go." I said "Taylor can come with you. That is if you want to come Taylor." She said. "I'd love to. I used to dance when I was little and my favorite part was seeing the costumes." She said and we ran off.

I was in the bathroom and I had just put on my costume for my competition piece. The song was "Supermassive Black Hole" by Muse from the_ Twilight_ movie and the costume was awesome. It was dark wash skinny jeans, a black shirt, a blue and black jacket with fake Rhine stones, and a black fedora. I was wearing my signature black converse. I loved it. It contrasted with my light blonde hair perfectly."Claire, we wanna see you." Said Taylor "Yes, please come out." Said Lindsay. "I know a way to get her out." Said a voice I loved. I immediately rushed out of the bathroom. "Told ya I could get her out." Said Nate. "Also, Claire, you're not wearing the full outfit." Said my dad. "What do you mean?" I asked "Well, for this particular performance you are supposed to wear a detachable blue skirt and converse." He told me. "Well then let me get them on." I said and grabbed it from my dad. I went into the bathroom and put it on. I went out and Nate's jaw dropped. I blushed. **(Picture on my profile). **

"Claire, there's enough time for blushing later. We need to get to the camp rock theatre for your recital." Said Lindsay ""OH MY GOSH! That's today!?" I asked "Yeah, why do you think there were a lot of people here today?" she asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "It's a good thing your make up is the same for your routine and your everyday wear- black eyeliner, white eye shadow, black mascara, and light lip-gloss." She said. "Good. I don't wanna get my outfit dirty." I said. Before we could get to the door Jason, Kandi, Mitchie, Shane, and Mitchie ran in. "Why are there so many girls here today?" asked a frustrated and out of breathe Shane. "Oh my gosh! I love your outfit!" said Mitchie "Me 2." Said Kandi. "Thanks. Shane to answer your question- The dance competition is today." I told him. "Well that explains all the girls in really hot outfits." Said Jason. "Yeah." Said Shane and Nate agreeing. We girls hit the guys upside the head simultaneously. "Hey!" they said. "You deserved it." We said. "Let's go." Said Lindsay and we ran off to the theatre.

I was backstage freaking out. "What happens if I mess up? What if my hat falls off? What if my shoe falls off?" were the type of questions I'd been asking for the past ten minutes and I guess it was getting on Lindsay's nerves. "Claire! STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!" she said. I quieted. "Good. Meghan come here I need you to calm her down." Lindsay called. Meghan was doing all the music for ballet pieces. "Alright Claire. Just take slow deep breaths." She said. I did and held my breath. "Now release it." She said and I exhaled deeply. We laughed and all my stress was gone. "Thanks Meghan." I said. "No problem." The announcer then called my name. "Now go out there and kick some dancer butt." She said. "Thanks Megz." I said and went on stage.

**Nate's P.O.V.**

Claire went on stage and hit her starting pose. The music started up and she began to dance to a song I recognized as "Supermassive Black Hole." By Muse.

_**Ooh, baby, don't you know I suffer?  
Ooh, baby, can you hear me mourn?  
You caught me under false pretences  
how long before you let me go?**_

Ooh ooh ahh, you set my soul alight  
Ooh ooh ahh, you set my soul alight

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstar sucked into the supermasssive (Ooh ooh ahh, you set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstar sucked in so...(Ooh ooh ahh, you set my soul...)

I thought I was a fool for no one  
But ooh, baby, I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
But how long before you tell the truth?

Ooh ooh ahh, you set my soul alight  
Ooh ooh ahh, you set my soul alight

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstar sucked into the Supermassive (Ooh ooh ahh, you set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstar sucked in so...(Ooh ooh ahh, you set my soul...)

Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstar sucked into the Supermassive  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstar sucked into the Supermassive

Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstar sucked into the Supermassive (Ooh ooh ahh, you set my soul alight)  
Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstar sucked in so...(Ooh ooh ahh, you set my soul...)

Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole

She hit her ending pose and the whole crowd went crazy. She smiled a large smile and waved. She then walked off. I followed her and saw her back stage. She set down her water bottle and I went up and hugged her. "You were awesome." I whispered in her ear. "Thanks." she said out of breath.

Everyone else came back stage. She really was amazing. Now we just have to see if the judges thought so.

**That's the end of the chapter. Review and I'll post more. Also, I don't own anything except for my original characters. **

**On a final note: Check out the Clique Girlz Brand New Song "Brag Brag Brag." Paris (The youngest who's 12) wrote it. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry!!!! You can all form a mob and get at me with Pitch forks and what-not, but then you won't have a chapter. Ah ha! You see the method to my madness! **

**Caitlyn's outfit and all the videos of the routines are on my profile. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not repeating it, go look at the other chapters for it.**

**Claire's P.O.V.**

I was sitting in front of the stage and watching other girls perform. A girl that was performing to "Flawless Deceptions" had finished a few minutes ago and we were waiting for the next performer. "Lady's and Gentlemen, it's time to start the Senior Division! On deck we have Bailey Moore and now we have Caitlyn Geller performing to "Halleluiah"." As soon as the announcer finished my jaw dropped. Caitlyn came out wearing a green, flowing, dress type outfit and had on foot thongs.

The music started and she danced gracefully around the stage. I looked at Mitchie and she was also in shock. I looked at Lindsay and she just smiled. "You knew about this?" I whispered to her "I'm the one who entered her as soon as I saw her in class." She told me. Caitlyn finished and everyone, including me, clapped their hardest.

When the senior division was over it was time for the awards. The minis, petites, and juniors had their awards earlier. "Alright it's time for the awards! In the teen company section bronze goes to Amanda Write!" she went up to get her trophy. "Silver goes to Hannah Brown!" she did the same as Amanda. "Gold goes to Gina West!" she did the same as the others. "High gold goes to Kennedy Long!" I think you have a pretty good Idea of what she did. "Finally is platinum! It goes to Ms. Claire Gray!" when the announcer said my name I was frozen with shock. Caitlyn had to push me all the way to the front. As soon as I got my trophy I unfroze. "Thanks Cait." I told her. "No problem." She said and everyone went back to their seats.

Next were the Senior Company awards. I didn't really pay attention until I heard "Platinum goes to Ms. Caitlyn Geller!" Caitlyn was the one that was now frozen in shock. I had to push her up there. She unfroze as soon as she got her trophy like I did. We went back to our seats and jumped up and down squealing and hugging each other. When we were done my dad hugged me and Cait. Then my mom hugged us both. Then Lindsay and I hugged and finally I hugged Nate. He picked me up and twirled me around. I laughed. He set me down and I said "Wow. You're strong." "Thanks. I have to be so I can do all those cool tricks on stage." He told me. I just smiled.

Since it was night we went back to our cabins and got a good night sleep.

**A/N: The End. No, I'm just kidding. There's more. **

**1 week later**

It was one week after the competition and things had started to die down a bit. That is, until I got to dance class.

I was sitting stretching for ballet because that's what I had on the schedule today and was talking to Caitlyn when Shane came in. He was wearing basketball shorts and a wife beater. What surprised me though were the ballet shoes on his feet. Caitlyn and I just laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked and came up to us. "Oh nothing, just the fact that you're wearing ballet shoes. I never thought I'd see you wearing them." I said before I cracked up laughing so much I fell on the floor. "Yeah, yeah, yeah; just go to the bar." He said. I finished up stretching, fixed my pointe shoes, and went to the bar. Caitlyn was in front of me and I noticed she was also wearing pointe shoes. "You are also on pointe?" I asked her "Yup. This is so cool, a pointe duo!" she said. We laughed at her little remark. Just then the door opened and in came Tess. On her feet were pointe shoes. I looked at Caitlyn and she whispered, "this ought to be good." I laughed quietly. "Um... Tess, why are you wearing pointe shoes?" asked Shane "I wanna dance in them, duh!" she said. "Well, let's see you do this. Claire, Caitlyn, can you girls please come here and do some fouetté pirouettes?" asked Lindsay and we went to the center of the floor. "First let me stretch my legs a bit." Said Cait and we both did all our splits. "Ready Girls?" asked Shane from the stereo. We nodded yes and he turned on the music. Cait and I did about 8 of them then stopped. The whole class clapped. "Now Tess, you try." Said Shane. She went to the center of the room and tried to get on pointe but couldn't. She just fell down. I laughed but helped her up, although I don't know why. "Tess, seeing as you can't even get up to pointe you will have to wear regular, flat shoes until you are ready. When you are ready, then we'll talk." Said Lindsay as she helped Tess with taking off the pointe shoes. Tess put on normal ballet shoes and we began to do work at the bar. I had to sustain myself from laughing at Shane. When we were done we stretched out more then went into our adagios. We did a pirouette adagio then Lindsay was gonna teach us our combination for the day. "Okay guys. Here is your combination for the day. Claire, you already know this so you don't have to learn it, you can just help me teach it. It's a lyrical and ballet mix." I knew exactly which one she was talking about so I joined in with her. Shane turned on the music to the song "Down in the River to Pray" and we began to dance. When we finished everyone clapped. I looked at Shane and he was smiling. "You'll have to teach me that." He said "Then get over there with the rest of the kids." I told him. He did so and we began to teach.

Half way through class we had it down perfectly. Then there was a knock on the door. I looked over and saw my dad. I went over and opened the door. "Hey love, just popping by to give the class their middle of summer exam." He said "Middle of the summer exam, wouldn't that be like, a mid-term?" I asked. "Yes. It's to make sure Shane actually teaches you something." He said. "Hey!" Shane said offended. Dad ignored him and walked into the cabin. "Well, I don't know about Shane but Lindsay has been teaching us a lot of great dance techniques and combinations." Said Caitlyn. I just laughed. "Well, let's see something." Said my dad and we all got into place. I took the head so everyone could follow me if they got lost. On my right was Caitlyn and on my left was Meghan. Shane had to stand in back because he was so tall. "Dad, can you turn on the stereo please?" I asked and he did. We began to dance.

When we were done Dad clapped his hands and said "Well done! Very well done! I admire your choreography very much Lindsay. You should help us with parents' day." My eyes widened. I forgot about parents' day. It's when all the parents come to camp to see what we have learned.

On that note he left. That took up five minutes of class so we had 10 minutes left. "Okay guys, for parents day here is what we are gonna do." Shane said after everyone got quiet after a minute. "Both dance classes are going to put on performances. They will both be on the beach stage. This year we have something special. We are going to have the instructors as well as a few students also perform something. I do not know what we are performing so I will get back to you on that." Sane said "Actually Shane, I have the pieces picked out already." Said Lindsay "You do?" he asked "Yes. Claire already knows these routines so she will, again, be helping teach them. They are "Wickedly Defying Gravity", "Forever Fame", and the instructor on will be "It's Rainin' Men."" Lindsay said. "Why are we using all the routines from last year's competition?" I asked her "It's because I didn't have time to choreograph any new ones yet this year." She said. She handed Shane the disc with all the routines on them and class was dismissed.

As I was walking out of class with Cait, Mitchie came by. "Hey guys. How was your mid-term?" she asked "Easy. You?" We asked her "Good. It was also easy because it was vocals." She said. "Hey do you three wanna come and watch the videos of the routines we're gonna perform for parents' day?" asked Shane from behind us. "Sure." We all answered in unison then laughed as we walked to Shane's cabin.

When we got there Jason and Nate were already there. They were arguing about something and Kandi was also there. "What are they arguing about?" Caitlyn asked her "Jason thinks Nate stole his straightener." She said. I was sparked with an idea. I walked into their bathroom and sure enough the iron was right on the counter. I unplugged it and stepped in-between the guys. "You took it!" "No I didn't!" I just stood there for a while because they didn't notice me. I finally put it in front of Jason's face and said "You dumbo, it was right on the counter!" He took it and I walked away. "That was classic." Mitchie said, before doubling over in laughter. "Come on guys, lets watch the routines so we can have some idea of what to expect." Said Shane as Caitlyn took out her laptop. To Mitchie I told her "I swear that girl always has that with her." She just nodded in agreement as we sat down around it to watch.


	16. Authors Note: SORRY!

**Hey guys, I know ya'll hate these things and so do I BUT it's important. **

**As you know, I have many, many stories in the works. I'm thinking of just focusing on one at a time and to decide which one I need ya'll's opinions. For that, I have a poll on my profile. Please go vote on it. It means the world to me. Well, not really but you get it. :D **


End file.
